


The Mailroom

by thegaromaster



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaromaster/pseuds/thegaromaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Season 4, Episode 10, in which Charlie and Mac both get a job working in a mail room. Mac gets bored, and well, happens to like the sight of Charlie's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mailroom

**Author's Note:**

> this took a little longer to finish than i expected, so its a little rushed. if there are any problems let me know. it doesn't really have an continuity with the other stories that i've written for charliemac, because its just meant to be a bit of filth.  
> this is my [tumblr](http://the-garomaster.tumblr.com/)!

“Char, is this yours? No, wait I know this is yours. Dude, you can’t actually send this out?” Mac had that angry tone that always seemed to ring in his voice.  
“Why not? There’s nothing wrong with it? It’s a perfectly good note.”  
“Because it doesn’t even make sense, look, look, here I’ll read it; ‘you to now come, and then there’s a drawing of a letter, room. Pepe and then there’s some drawing of some money’. Like, what the fuck does this even mean, bro?”  
Charlie nodded in agreement with the note, as though everything Mac had just said to him made perfect sense, and this note was a perfect response to some of the troubles he’d been having, here in the Mailroom.  
“I needed you to come down here, I was gonna’ send it up to you, but then you came down anyway, so it didn’t really matter.” Charlie explained, he knew he had a plan and that’s all that mattered.  
“Whatever, bro.” Mac waved him off.

Returning to his previous post at the other side of the room, Mac continued to lean; dreaming, dazing and utterly bored, then he noticed something, Charlie wasn’t wearing his usual pants, the khakis he wore clung in a way his usual pants didn’t. Mac could see the distinct curve of his butt, and the khakis really seemed to accentuate it, or maybe it was that Mac was feeling particularly libidinous. He continued to watch Charlie, or rather his butt, as he scurried around the office, muttering frustrated whispers to himself. He watched when the pants became tighter when Charlie leant over desks, until he bent over a desk stationed directly in front of Mac. 

Is he doing this on purpose? Mac asked himself. It was too convenient, bending over right in front of him. In actuality Charlie was too concerned with other things, he had no intention to arouse Mac. Closing his eyes, Mac let himself be lost within the fantasy of regarding Charlie’s ass, which flashed through his mind. A familiar feeling sparked up in Mac, which usually came when he and Charlie were alone together. For a while, it caused Mac to worry a lot, and then during one evening of intoxication, Mac was no longer worried, he knew that Charlie felt the same, and eventually it became more frequent, and without intoxication. They never really talked about, it was never really serious, but the familiar feeling, came a familiar hardness within his pants. 

Charlie seemed distracted, and Mac took the opportunity to sneak over to him. Pressing his chest up against Charlie’s back, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. So lost in his own, conspiracy fuelled world, Charlie was spooked as Mac made contact with him. The cold fear immediately washed away as Charlie realised who it was, he let the taller man melt around him, giving an affectionate sigh. He felt the hardness press up against his butt, and then he knew exactly what Mac was after, and his affectionate sigh turned was followed by a bothersome sigh. Mac started rubbing the Charlie’s chest, giving small kisses to the back of his neck. He didn’t want to, but found himself enough Mac’s affection, and melted a little further in to Mac, who took a free hand and began fingering a hardened nipple. His other hand drifted upwards and was conscientiously wrapped around Charlie’s neck. 

“Char, unbuckle your pants, take them off,” Mac’s voice was hot and breathy, he gave small nibble to Charlie’s ear as he spoke.  
“Why?” Charlie whined.  
“Just, trust me.” Still hot, still breathy and another nip at his ear. 

Charlie didn’t say anything, he just obliged feeling slightly defeated but an excitement grew, as he pushed Mac off of him. He dubiously unbuckled his belt, and also undid the button of his pants. Hearing the clang of metal, unzip of the pants Mac began to slide the pants, and boxers, over Charlie’s butt and down his legs. The sight of Charlie’s ass caused a distinct throb to come from Mac’s pants, and his heart started to beat a little faster. Knowing that Charlie was slightly sceptical of what might happen, Mac knew that he needed to play this slow, he needed to contain himself, tease the smaller man, and let Charlie be drawn in to it all. 

Gently dropping to his knees, Mac took his hands and placed them on Charlie’s hips, he was so warm. Mac began to let his fingers glide over Charlie, up his back, over his butt, down his legs. It was like electricity flowed from Mac’s finger into to Charlie. They shivered up his spine, and to the tip of his already hardening cock. Short, breathy moans started to escape the smaller man, and Mac loved every one of them, knowing that each one meant that Charlie was enjoying it more and more. Taking his hands, Mac began to massage the ass before him. It was pert, though there was enough to fill his hands. Using his thumbs to apply pressure, Mac started to gently squeeze Charlie’s ass. Getting in to the rhythm of it, Mac let his hands start slowly spreading the cheeks he was kneading. He felt Charlie thrust a little, as though trying to grind himself against something. Mac stopped, and waited for a moment.

“Dude…” Charlie’s complaint at Mac stopping was swiftly cut off with a short, sharp intake of breath. He felt something warm, and wet slowly glide down the cleft of his ass. His back immediately arched, and he let out giggles in between his breathy moans. The electricity came back, though this time, it coursed through him.  
“You liked that?” Mac asked, wanting to make sure Charlie was enjoying himself.  
“Yeah,” Charlie whispered, under his breath, “it just tickles a lot.” He let out another little giggle.  
Mac was content, and continued slowly gliding his tongue over Charlie’s ass, he then began with his hands, kneading as he did before, but this time he planted little kisses over Charlie’s butt. Then, he spread Charlie’s ass and spiralled his tongue over Charlie’s hole. The sensation was too much, Charlie let out a loud moan, well, more of a squeal than a moan.  
“What?! Are you okay?” Mac seemed more shocked than Charlie for a moment.  
“Yeah,” Charlie answered back, the same pitch as his squeal, “do it again.” His voice returned to its usual pitch.

Mac obliged, and more euphoric noises poured from Charlie’s mouth, as Mac swirled, and licked. He teased, and flicked, and then he began to push his tongue further in. Charlie bit one of his fingers in an attempt to quell the noises and obscenities that were so freely flowing from his mouth. It didn’t work as well as he planned, but on the other hand Mac’s plan had worked perfectly. Charlie had never felt anything like this before, it was incredible. Mac gave himself a metaphorical, but rather smug, pat on the back, as he continued to eat Charlie out. 

Mac pulled back, he needed to breath, properly, and Charlie needed to minute to gather the strength to continue holding himself up. Mac sat back, and leant against one of the desk. Charlie turned, and sat on the edge of the desk he’d just been leant against. He quickly pulled off his shoes, and start flailing his legs around, trying to kick off his pants. After his little display, he was left only in his socks, and he leant back on to the desk, with his butt just hanging off the edge. His legs were lifted, suggestively. Mac knew exactly what this meant, but he wanted Charlie to beg a little. He’d never seen Charlie like this before, so, desperate, and it was such a turn on. Mac waited. 

“Dude!” Charlie whined.  
“Hmm?”  
“Are, you?”  
“Am I?”  
“Dude, fuck off, you know what I mean?” Charlie was becoming impatient.  
“Say it.”  
“Are,” Charlie gave a sigh, “are you gonna eat me out, or what?”  
Mac feigned an unimpressed sigh, a sly grin covering his face.  
“Or what.” Knowing that it would wind Charlie up.  
“Mac, seriously,” Charlie gave another sigh, “please, bro.”  
“I suppose I better, you know, finish what I started.” Mac shifted over to Charlie’s ass.  
Charlie didn’t say anything in return, worried that it would keep Mac from doing what he so desperately wanted Mac to do. 

Mac grabbed a hold of Charlie’s legs, forcefully pushing them back, letting his tongue swirl over Charlie’s ass, who resumed his previous stream of obscenities and moans. Mac gave a few quick flicks before stopping again, quickly replacing his tongue with his thumb, and started pushing it in slowly as he passed over Charlie’s entrance. Mac felt a slight resistance with the tightness of Charlie’s ass, but continued to work his thumb. Mac took a hold of Charlie’s legs, again, and pushed his entirety further on to the desk. Mac then got on top of the desk as well, and turned Charlie so that Mac could fit in between the smaller man’s legs.  
Sitting cross legged, Mac began to stroke Charlie’s dick, pulling it towards him. Charlie let out those short, sharp breaths again, Mac was unsure as to whether Charlie was in pain, or just getting off on it. Since there was no complaint, and he wasn’t told to stop, Mac assumed Charlie was getting off on it.

Maybe Char likes the pain, a sly grin crept over Mac’s face as he continued slowly stroking Charlie’s dick. Thoughts of Charlie, in compromising positions, flashed through his mind. He felt his own cock throb. He gave the hardness in his pants a quick tug before grabbing a hold of Charlie’s shaft, he felt it pulsate. He’d never seen Charlie’s dick so hard before, he let go of his tip grip and continued working the shaft, and to his surprise, a stream of precome pour from the top of Charlie’s cock. Mac had never seen so much from Charlie’s before, maybe little oozes here and there, but never as much as this. Precome ran straight down Charlie’s cock, and over Mac’s fingers. Mac bought his coated fingers to his lips, and sucked it from one of his own fingers. It was sweet, with a slight saltiness. It was nothing like Charlie’s come, which left a distinct, bitter after taste, regardless of how much gratification it gave them both.

“Finger me,” Charlie whispered, clearly embarrassed. Mac didn’t say anything, just drifted his fingers over to Charlie’s mouth, letting them glide over his lips. Charlie let out a whimper, before opening his mouth, and start wrapping his tongue round Mac’s fingers. He let his tongue swirl over the digits, whilst also trying to coat them as much as he could. Although desperately wanting to feel Mac’s fingers inside of him, he was also anxious that it might hurt. Mac took his fingers away, and brought them down Charlie’s entrance. He began to slow twist and wiggle his finger inside. Charlie let out another whimper. Mac took his time, as to not hurt Charlie. He bought his finger in and out, in slow rhythm. Adding some of his own spit, Mac began to work another finger in to Charlie, and bought up the pace. Those short, sharp breaths came again, intertwined with those tiny little whimpers. Charlie arched his back, his cock started to throb, as Mac worked on it, more precome oozed from the tip.  
Mac couldn’t handle it anymore, he reached his breaking point. His own cock, ached. He gave another quick tug, and felt a hot ooze surround the head of his cock, saw that his precome had begun to stain the front of his pants. He starts unbuckling his pants, and furiously trying to kick everything off of himself.

“Dude?” Charlie was confused at Mac’s fury.  
“Yeah?” Mac asked back.  
“What’s, are you cool?”  
“Yeah, I just,” Mac grunted, “wanna get these off, because,” another grunt, “I need you to fuck me.” He flung his shoes across the room, his trousers shortly followed.  
Charlie’s eyes widened in surprise. He was slightly taken aback by Mac’s forwardness, but gave a quick cool and nod in return.  
Mac climbed back on to the desk, and straddled Charlie, who was now sat up, and had been for most of Mac’s display. Mac pushed on Charlie’s chest with one of his hands, motioning for him to lay back down, and with his other hand he took a load of saliva from his mouth and began smearing it over his ass. He knew there was probably enough precome leaking from Charlie’s cock to keep it slick enough to give Mac much trouble. 

Mac lowered himself down on to Charlie’s length, letting out a deep moan as Charlie’s began to fill him. He slowly worked his way down Charlie’s dick, and gave himself a moment to adjust to the length inside of him. Charlie bit his lip, trying to subdue a moan as the heart of Mac enveloped his dick. Mac began to shift, rhythmically grinding his hips, forcing Charlie’s dick to rub up against his prostate. Mac whimpered in sheer delight. Charlie grabbed a whole of Mac’s hips, pulling him up slightly and motioning for him to ride his dick. Mac did so, as precome leaked from the tip of his dick. Mac knew that neither of them would probably last that long, and honestly he desperately wanted to come, so he began riding harder, faster, forcing himself down so that Charlie would slam in that sweet spot that made Mac see stars. Mac looked down at Charlie, whose eyes were half-lidded but looking up at him. 

“Make me come,” Mac let out a breathy moan, “please, Char.”  
Charlie began to stroke Mac’s cock, it was rough but enough to push Mac to the edge, and keep him there. Charlie felt himself getting closer, the mere sight of Mac on top of him, in ecstacy drove him wild. Charlie began to tense, his strokes on Mac’s cock became erratic. Charlie used his feet to drive himself further in to Mac, grunting, letting out ragged moans. Mac could feel Charlie’s cock throb inside of him, and one final stroke from Charlie, and Mac felt himself pushed over the edge. Thick ropes of come shot from the tip of cock, splashing over Charlie’s belly. Charlie didn’t notice, he was too wrapped up in the bliss of his own orgasm. Mac slowly slid off Charlie, and went and lay down next to him for a moment. Charlie just lay there, his hands under his head, trying to catch his breath. Mac, put his head on Charlie’s chest, also trying to catch his breath. A moment passed. The silence was broken by Charlie, laughing. His hand drifted down, to scratch his belly, accidentally smearing the come that Mac had left. 

“Eww, bro, gross.” Charlie was only slightly disgusted, but still laughed as he took the come on his fingers, and flicked it at Mac’s face.  
“Bro!?” Mac shouted, as he rolled off the desk on the floor. They both sat laughing. Charlie crossed his legs, still on the desk. The laughter died down.  
“So I’ve got to tell you this thing, what do you know about Pepe Silvia?” Charlie asked.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my stuff! i really hope you enjoyed this!  
> 


End file.
